Orcish Songs
Uruk-hai taunting :u poshat skat ! u poshat skat! ("Come down come down") :u poshat skat , shugaburz u dak ghung! ("If you wish to speak with us come down") :u yashat thrakurz rana-latob! ("Bring out your king") :Nadakurz Uruk-hai dakurz! ("We are the fighting uruk hai") :Bugh ronkta Thrakurz nar skatta ghung! ("We will fetch him from his hole if he doesn't come") :Zimarprana-latob Krak-thrakurz ("Bring out your skulking king") :U tul Mash-latob? ("What are you doing here?") :Mat lukurz-latob? ("Why do you look out?") :Brizhelurz ushtarak-dak Lukurz-latob? ("Do you wish to see the greatness of our army?") :Nadakurz Uruk-hai dakurz ("We are the fighting uruk-hai") :Daga-mash? ("What of the dawn?") :Nadakurz Uruk-hai dakurz ("We are the fighting uruh hai") :Barz ogh dautash Maukurz Nar puzgurz ! ("We do not stop the fight for night or day") :Mot-tor Ogh dushtala ("Fair weather or storm ") :drau ogh lut Uglul Skaturz dak ghung ("We come to kill by sun or moon") :Daga-mash? ("What of the dawn?") :Kuthaus-lat Skaturz-latob ogh bauzurz dak ("Get down or we will shoot you from the wall!") :Nar mogurz! ("There is no parley!") :Nar mog-latob! ("You have nothing to say!") Uruk War-cry :Durubuku nakht gur! Durubuku da shu!("old Lords, death comes upon you! Old Lords, your land will perish!") March of the Uruk-Hai :Ai zad ! par ishit par daga ("Never fall ! Forever enemies of dawn!") :Pah-loga pah-ti-paht ("Fools the horseriders are, fools over fools") :Hi zadad ha shab or-rana aiorrat ("Eat the ash of destruction of the nothingness of the glooming king of the dark nothing") :Do dam azgor pah ha shab murdur ("Let them fools Eat the nothingness, the disaster, the war of the dark land") :Ai zad! Pah ha shab par- rana ("Never fall! Let the fools eat the nothingness of the eternal king") :Pah ru-paht! ("Fools upon fools they be") :Fhalo Hi-shab! hi-shab pal lup ("Far beyond the ashes of nothingness! Cover yourself with the ashes of nothingness!") :U murdur! ("To mordor") Amalat shufar at arrug! (Where there's a whip there's a way) :Amalat shufar at arrug! ("Where there (is) whip there (is) a way") :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Dak zadagh nar u dagur ("we don't (wanna) go to war today") :Shakhkrir nar , nar , nar gashnurz agh ("but (the) Lord of the Lash says "nay, nay, nay!" ") :ori-fha ori-fha ori-fha Brishzel-Frapog ("we will march all day, all day, all day !") :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Ukul dath!Ukul dath! ("Left, right, Left, right") :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Ukul dath! :Brishzel-Mahturz Plazkurrauz mogurz ("the crack (on the) back says(we) will fight ") :Brishzel-Frapog aghma ori-fha burz-fha ("(we) will march and more all day all night") :Dak Snagurz Shakburz-Daguraz ("we (are) slaving for the Dark Lord's war") :Ukul dath!Ukul dath!Ukul dath! :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Dak zadagh nar u dagur :Shakhkrir nar , nar , nar gashnurz agh :ori-fha ori-fha ori-fha Brishzel-Frapog :Amalat shufar at arrug! :Ukul dath! :Amalat shufar! :Dak zadagh nar u dagur :Shakhkrir nar , nar , nar gashnurz agh :ori-fha ori-fha ori-fha Brishzel-Frapog :Amalat shufar at arrug! gong-goi u poshat ("Down Down to Goblin-town") :Barash,gurush,shufarpolash ("Crush, smack, Whip-crack!") :Zaduk,kap,gut,nab ("Smash, grab, Pinch, nab!") :Olk-lat ("You go") :Dâgi har hu ("(my) lad ho ho") :Murplash sha! Murplas sha! ("(The) black crack! (the) black crack!") :Murplash sha! Murplas sha! :gong-goi u poshat ("Goblin-town to down") :gong-goi u poshat :gong-goi u poshat :dâgi Olk-lat ("(my) lad you go") :Dâgi har hu :Akurz Gongi ("quaff Goblins " ) :Pulpurz gongi (" beat Goblins") :Hokarluz gongi (" laugh Goblins") :fatofturz Gongi (" bleat Goblins") :Kridurz, gajat ("Batter, jabber") :Shufar magath ("whip and hammer") :hu! dâgi Olk-lat ("hoooooo! (my) lad you go") :Dâgi har hu ("my lad! Ho, ho!") :Dâgi u udûm ("(my) lad Below") :Dâgi har hu :Murplash sha! Murplash sha! :Murplash sha! Murplash sha! :gong-goi u poshat :gong-goi u poshat :gong-goi u poshat :dâgi Olk-lat :Dâgi har hu Tlak kap Murplas sha! (Clap! Snap! The black crack!) :Tlak kap Murplas sha! ("Clap Snap with the black crack") :Za, kap gut, nab ("Grip grab Pinch nab") :u Poshat poshat ("to down down") :gong-goi sha ("to Goblin-town") :Dâgi huktulurz ("you go my lad") :tlok rokt Barash Zaduk ("Clash crash Crush smash") :Magath lathai ("Hammer (and) tongs") :hutgúk daulai ("Knocker (and) gongs") :Maldu maldu ("pound pound") :u udûm-fha ("to underground far") :Dâgi Har hu :Fulkurz gurush ("swishing smacking") :plas shufar ("crack (the) whip") :Kridurz pulpurz ("battering beating") :gimog fatofturz ("yammer bleating") :Snagurz, snagurz ("slaving slaving") :narhûrfrûz ("not shirking dare") :Akurz Gongai ("(while) quaffing Goblins") :Hokarluz gongai ("while) laughing goblins") :lobhkurn ("round and round") :u udûm-fha ("to Underground far") :Dâgi udûm sha ("(my) lad below with") lap kap Murplas (Clap! Snap! Black Crack -Version) :lap kap Murplash ("Clap Snap (the) black crack") :Za,kap, gut,nab (!Grip, grab, pinch, (and) nab") :Kridurz Pulpurz Bai ("Battering beating do") :Ushugab kish-sha ("stammer squeak (with)") :Maldu maldu ("Pound pound") :u udûm-fha ("to underground far") :Poshat poshat poshat gong-goi sha ("down down down goblin-town with") :Fulkurz gurush ("swishing smacking") :shufar polash ("whip crack") :Mogurzúk grazadh-dab ("talking them (when they are) (my) rack on") :Maldu maldu u udûm-fha :Poshat poshat poshat gong-goi sha :Magath lathai ("Hammer Tongs") :Marrurz hutgúkai daulai ("get knockers (and) gongs") :Nar lozudurz baugnau sha ("not long last (will you) end (of my) prongs on") :Tlok rokt, Zaduk, Barash, ("Clash, crash, crush, smish") :Palkashurz lagdurz ("Banging, breaking") :Hulurz rinkurz ("shivering shaking") :atarlak Gimog shikurz ("you can yammer yelping") :Narghulub tab ("no help (there) is) :Maldu maldu u udûm-fha ("Pound pound underground far") :Poshat poshat poshat gong-goi sha :Molvarz Rushai (Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! :shtrakharz kadafai (You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung! :ûnarz ûdumtul ("dying (in the) deep") :narthrak arkhû ("never found (You) will be") :u gong-goi ("to goblin-town") :poshat udûm ("Down underground") zogai krakaghgal krak drodhai sha ("Fifteen birds in five firtrees") :zogai krakaghgal krak drodhai sha ("birds fifteen five firs with") :flauthai digurz oraghâsh-ghâr ("feathers burning fire-wind from") :zagirzogi nar flatarai agh ("funny little birds no wings but") :zagira brishzailul zagirkûli sha ("oh (what) will do funny little things with") :pikuluk ghugurz zulúk shatamub sha ("to roast them living to stew them large pot in") :tauguluk, zauluk, nazothauluk ("to burn them, to boil them, to hot eat them") :taugurz, taugurz druai ishlai ("burning, burning trees (and) plants") :thagurz ghâshurz! Paushatar pushatigurz ("shriveling scorching! torch hissing") :barz drauturz zagruldak ("night lighting to delight us" :Ya ha! ("Ya hey!") :bashtuluk rashuluk, shushuluk pikuluk ("to bake them, to toast them to fry them to roast them") :mikarai brizshel-drauzi ogai brizshel-shakrigzi ("beards wil blaze until eyes will glaze until") :flok brizshel-snoshumzi khôrai brizshel-plazi ("hair will smell until skins will crack until") :dayambat shakrikurz shalai mururz ("fat melting bones blackening") :digai sha ("(in) cinders (lie) with") :kil-poshat ("(the) sky beneath ") :gazatai ûnuluk ("dwarves to die") :barz drauturz zagruldak :Ya ha :Ya-harri-ha! :Ya Hoi! brizhel-lûtomurz u ûrgul-fha ("(we) will worship for eternity" :dak bosh-fha u ûrgul-fha brizshil-bhogâturz ("we (the) great sacrament to eternity will praising") :shakh kômab-fha lûtomurz-lat hai-fha lûtomurz-lat ("(the) Master all nations (and) all peoples worshiping you") :zûr-tab rûz dhurz ("his cunning (is) sure because") :shakhshûm-tab brizhil-urûgh ("(his) lordly truth will(be) forever") :brizhil-lûtomurz ("(we) will worship") :Orshar u Goth Orshar u balúk Orshar u pardahûnúk ("Gloom to (the) Master Gloom to (the) radiant gloom to (the) arising in might") :nokh shatûm u dugha u ghûg-parhor ("once (the) beginning to now to shall ever (be)") :u bot-mûbaram ("to (the) world´s end") :brizhil-ghugurz ("will (be) everliving") Category:Lore Category:Orcs